Dastan's True Battle
by SonicxAmyFan4Life
Summary: Dastan's thoughts and feelings in the few moments of Tamina's death and reverse of the Sands of Time. Based off of POP2010 movie! Please be nice; first POP fanfic! Dastan/Tamina! is better read with sad piano music in background! :D


Saw the **Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time** last night at midnight. It was okay… I guess XD But the relationship between Dastan and Tamina was beautiful. ^_^ Here is a little fic based on Dastan's feelings and thoughts in the moments of Tamina's death and afterwards. Inspired and dedicated to **caltan **and the amazing fanfic: **Letting Go**. Btw this fic does have **SPOILERS**! I'm going to be wrong about the quotes but I could care less lol I've only seen it once so gimme a break. XD Don't like, don't read. Please be nice and review! God bless! :D

**It all happened so fast it was as if Time itself had slowed itself. **

My uncle swung and hit Tamina. She had stumbled back and lost her balance and fell over the edge. My heart almost leaped from my chest. As if on instinct alone I reached out my hand as she fell. And she grabbed my hand just in a knick of time. A flood of relief swept over me as I tightened my grip on her wrist. Her life was in my hands now. I had to protect her; I promised her. I remember my heart beating so loudly it sounded like beating drums in my ears.

The Sands of Time were swirling around us like a storm; and the wrath of the gods would no longer be contained. My uncle, with the Dagger of Time in hand, drew closer to the sands. I had to stop him! I had to… but I could never let go of Tamina. I wouldn't even think of it. I would save us both! And we would both get out of here alive.

I remember looking down at her, screaming at her to hold on and that I wouldn't let her go. My grip on the rock was loosening. We both knew I couldn't hold on for much longer. But I wouldn't tell her that. I kept screaming that we would be alright; that we would both live through this. Her dark eyes were filled with tears, all hope gone. It tore my heart out of my chest. Had she truly given up on me? Have I not protected her up till now? She drew a shaky breath as tears now freely spilled down her cheeks. Her voice cracked as she spoke:

"It is not your destiny."

I did not understand at first, but when her grip started to loosen on my hand, my eyes widened in realization. I remember when she let go of my hand. I still remember the way her dying scream sent chills up my spine and the feeling of my heart breaking as she fell into the dark abyss. My soul shattered as I screamed her name.

"_**TAMINA!" **_

My chest twist itself as grief washed over me as I hung onto the rocky edge. She was gone… forever. And I did not have any way of telling her how I truly felt and no simple way of reversing time to change the situation. I closed my eyes tightly to prevent tears from flooding out of them.

Why? Did the gods suddenly decide that it was her destiny to die? Hadn't I told her myself that the _gods _do not decide destiny? That we pave the way and create our own paths in life? Why did she let go of my hand? I could have pulled her up. I could have pulled her to safety!

I still remember when our hands had first touched; it had felt the same way back then when we were in the desert in her small tent. Her hand soft and delicate, but also strong and firm. I had always admired her for having both sides of her. It had sparked something between the two of us; a positive spark. Ever since then, she had looked at me differently. It was no longer a heated look of anger or tolerance, but of something softer; dare I call it affection? Dare I call it _love_? She had always been my strength for fighting until now; she had been my will to continue to fight.

But why? THEN WHY DID SHE LET GO?

Tears now freely spilled down my face.

I could have saved her! I could have pulled her up. I could have spared her the painful death. I promised her… I promised we'd be together again. I promised… Why did I have to lie? Why couldn't I protect her? I have protected all of my men in battle. I have faced many men and have defended my kingdom with ease. But why could I not protect the one woman I have ever loved? I could not keep but one promise to the woman I wished to spend the rest of my life with? Why wasn't I not strong enough to save her? I could have saved her! I could have!

I didn't exactly remember what I did next. It was all hazy; blinded by hot tears and fueled by rage. All I can seem to remember is finding enough strength to pull myself up onto the edge and run to my uncle and try to pull the dagger from his hands and away from the swirling sands. Hatred seethed like fire from his eyes at me. I knew that he wanted to make sure that my father was dead and my brothers and I were never born. But if I could stop him and rewind time and prevent all of this from happening, I may have a small chance of saving Father's life, as well as the rest of the world's.

As we struggled with each other, the seething wrath of the gods seeped out of the sands, My uncle forced the dagger deeper into the sands and I tried so desperately to pull it away. If Tamina's theory was correct, the gods' wrath would overtake and destroy the world in a sandstorm greater than anything mankind had ever seen before. Suddenly, Tamina's voice echoed in my head. She had said something that if I had pressed the dagger into the swirling sands and pressed the gem long enough, I could turn back time as far back as I wanted. Maybe even past her death. My eyes widened.

Or even back before any of this disaster could even happen! I could change the past to make sure that this future could never be!

Instead of pulling away now, I was pushing into the sands along with my uncle and I pressed the ruby on the dagger. I knew that I had to do this. My uncle had to be stopped and I had the power to set the world right again. As my uncle and I struggled with each other, I remember a voice whispering something in my ear;

_**If you did this, everything Tamina and you had shared together will be LOST! **_

My heart froze.

Was I truly willing to sacrifice all of that to bring her back? To erase all of the sincere moments, the smiles, and the kiss… That part burned in me the most. To erase the known fact that there was something that existed between the two of us; that there was an _us_ that existed in this time and in this world. Could I turn back time – take back everything we went through - to make the world right? Even to think of such a thing would seem silly to most. But to erase everything would be the right thing to do. I had to; regardless if it destroyed the memories and the feelings she and I had shared together.

_To stop this war on the Holy City._

I struggled harder against my uncle and pressed the ruby on top of the dagger, causing time to reverse for me as far back as I desired. I saw many things as Time quickly reversed back through the past days I've experienced. I saw the dangers I faced with the Hassansins, the bonding and death of my brothers, the tears I had shed when my father had died in my arms, and the smiles Tamina gave me when I grew flustered around her. They were all gone.

Back further and further I pressed…

_To prevent Father's death. _

Further and further still…

I saw the first time Tamina and I were alone together; in the wilderness when I was being accused for my father's death and when she tried to seduce me to steal the dagger. I felt myself smile sadly at the memory that I alone would remember.

_To make sure that Tamina would live long and happily, even if I were not in her future. _

I felt Time stop as I slowly released the ruby on the dagger. The first sounds I heard were the sounds of swords clashing, flesh being pierced, and the sound of a victory yell from my men. I blinked and looked at my surroundings. I was in the middle of our last battle before conquering the Holy City of Alamut. I was back to when I had first held the dagger in my hands. I looked at the dagger for a long time.

_I did it,_ I told myself in almost disbelief._ I truly took it all back._

The sound of the horns blaring loudly caused my mind to snap back to reality. I saw my army let out shouts of victory as my uncle and brothers rode through the front gates on horseback, waving and smiling at another victory. I felt my anger flare at my uncle's carefree smiling. It was time. I had to stop my uncle and brothers before he would reach Tamina and destroy any possible chance of peace. I looked up at the temple that I knew Tamina was waiting and praying in. Then I looked back at the dagger. I clutched it in my hand; I could almost feel the sands dancing alive in the dagger.

_And this time, I will protect her. _

_**THE END! **_

Sooooooooooo….tada! :D how was it? Didja like it? I may be wrong about most of the quotes and emotions but note; I saw this scene around 2am and I don't remember much because I was kinda spacing out XD but please, lemme know what you think and leave me a review! Thanks a lot for reading! God bless you! :D


End file.
